The proposed research is concerned with (1) searching the rapidly expanding and increasingly complex world literature on mosquitoes and mosquito-borne diseases and (2) synthesizing this heterogenous material into one annual review and four bibliographies of about 500 or more current references, yearly. The annual review is of use to those conducting research on these insects of medical importance. The bibliographies will appear quarterly in "Mosquito News" (Journal of the American Mosquito Control Assoc.). At present, the enormous amount of literature which is accumulating is not adequately reviewed or made available to research workers throughout the world.